A Mobile User Objective System (MUOS) enabled terminal requires a ground base station to communicate via the MUOS waveform with a second MUOS enabled terminal. The specialized MUOS waveform requires continuous interaction with the ground base station infrastructure which prohibits individual waveform porting and MUOS terminal integration. Traditionally, expensive actual ground base station hardware and proprietary software is required to test and communicate between MUOS enabled terminals. Operators desiring porting of the MUOS waveform are therefore without an alternative ability to connect with and test a MUOS enabled radio or terminal.
Consequently, a need remains for an alternative to expensive hardware and the proprietary software required to evaluate and communicate with a MUOS enabled terminal.